Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to computer systems and processors. In particular, embodiments described herein generally relate to security in computer systems and processors.
Background Information
Securing the execution and integrity of applications and their data within a computer system is of growing importance. Techniques have been developed to provide for the secure handling and storing of confidential information. These techniques include various approaches for creating and maintaining a secured, protected, or isolated partition or environment within the computer system.